a shameful past
by Lucy Wolf Slayer 90
Summary: Serena has a past that no one knows about, Darien breaks up with her when trying to know that, but before anyone can find out she is kidnapped! what is Serena's dark past? ST/DS THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY RATED MA but for some reason it will not let my rating go higher than M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness, it surrounded most of a what looked like a small black cell around the room. A slight broken window above was letting only small trinkets of moonlight threw but it didn't do much to light up what was there. It also didn't help that the cell was slightly cold, small movements could be heard and the sounds of a chain rattling in the background.

Light groans, but the teenage that was held in that room sighed, she hadn't expected this to happen, her face was beaten, dried blood stuck to a swollen bust lip, eye brow was slightly cut open. A black eye, here hands was cuffed behind her back but she was decent enough, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of bootcut black jeans. Problem was the jeans was undone.

Looking up to the window where the moonlight was, she let out a larger sigh, "I wonder if they've all noticed if I'm missing yet." A slight pang in her heart let the girl know that at least one person knew, and they was desperate to find out where she had gone.

Closing her eye's tightly trying to dull the throbbing that was inside her head, she tried to speak to the person. _'Darien… i…I'm ok…. Just come for me soon… I don't know where I am but I need you…'_

Once them words slipped out, she let sleep take over her exhausted body, as memories on how she landed in this place began to fill her aching mind.

2 weeks before

It was night time in the city of Tokyo, clubs was booming making night life come alive but away from the busy hustling in a quite park a loud battle was raging on.

"Come on where the hell is Sailor moon!" spoke up a raven haired woman, she was panting slightly dodging an attack from what appeared to be a random looking octopus but female and laughing, sending ink spraying around the ground close to where the raven haired girl was.

"I'm sure she will be here soon enough Mars! You have to remember Moon can't sneak out as easy as we can!" answered another girl who had long blonde hair with a ribbon hanging on the back of her hair. Just as she dodged the sounds of a motor bike could be heard in the distance, they all thought it was a civilian until the words shouted.

"Moon tiara magic!" a bright silver light shot past hitting the monster square in the stomach before coming to a halt on the bike, "Scouts! Are you alright? I'm sorry it took me so long"

A girl with brunette hair gave sailor moon a thumbs up "better late than never, let's finish kicking some arse!"

Moon jumped off her bike just as the monster was letting off another attack, she managed to get there in time to deflect the attack, "sailor moon! Thanks! Aim for the left ankle!"

Sailor moon nodded taking out what looked like a secptor from out of no where, and raised it high, "Starlight moon therapy kiss!" and with that the monster was dusted, just before she could celebrate though she was shoved slightly, "come on moon why the hell was you late this time!" the raven haired girl spoke, moon looked to mars and groaned "Mars I was…"

"wait no I don't want to hear your excuse this time, most likely pigging out! You could have let one of us die this time! These Youmans are getting way too dangerous and you are being so irresponsible!"

"Mars! That is out of order! I'm sure Sailor moon has a very good reason am I right moon?" Venus said as she and the other two scouts crowded around them just in case things got violent. "yeah, I was working in fact I should be still working!" she let her transformation drop powering down to plan old blonde girl wearing a black t-shirt that said star café, a pair of black jeans and sweat bands on her right wrist. Her blonde hair went all the way down to her ankles.

"Since when did you have a job Serena!" The raven spoke, arms crossed in her own civilian form, " since 2 months ago Raye when my parents went on a 6 month part business trip part vacation to America you know they only left enough money for a month and that I had to get a job to provide for me and Sammy!" "well I didn't think you would actually get a job! Your always so lazy! And eating!"

All the girls sighed, when a man jumped from the trees in a tux and let his form drop to a man with black raven hair, "even so Serena you should have been here a lot earlier, even I know if you drive on a bike you can get here within 10 minutes" Serena growled, "So what Darien its none of your business, since… oh I don't know you broke up with me AGAIN!"

"It is my business when you can be putting life's at risk being late to a youman battle!" the blonde just went over to her bike, "You know what stuff it! At least I fought, what did you do Shields? That's right hang in a fucking tree like a monkey! Now if you excuse me I must be getting back to work!"

With that she hopped onto the bike and started up onto the engine, and put her helmet on before speeding off into the night.

All 4 girls turned to the man, and Raye spoke up "I was playing with her Darien you know we like to argue, you had no right to say anything to her! She was right! We all saw you here at the beginning of the battle and you did nothing to help us out at all!"

The raven haired man known as darien turned his back to them about to walk off, "what I do is none of your business Raye, at least I turned up on time" with that he walked off leaving all 4 girls at a stand still.

"Um… do we even know why they broke up this time?" spoke Lita the brunette, everyone but Raye shook there heads, "apparently Serena is holding secrets from him and he didn't like it as she knows everything about Darien's past but Serena won't tell him anything about hers, or the simple fact that she can speak English fluently."

They all shrugged and thought they would speak to the blonde the next day after school to find out what was going on with the moon princess.

On the other side of town, Serena was behind a bar mixing a vodka and coke for a blonde man, while smiling happy "thank you, but I'm currently wanting to stay single for the time being" the blonde was a regular, in fact he was a very good friend of Serena's "Now stop flirting with me Andrew and go speak to that little red haired over in the corner she's been staring at you all night." She handed him his change.

"alright Serena but I'm serious if Darien doesn't apologise to you then I'll take you out on a date to show you how a real man treats a lady!" he gave a wink and headed off to speak to the woman in the corner.

Serena sighed wiping down the bar, Ever since her break up with Darien everyone was wanting to kill him, but in reality it was actually her that broke things off. One night she was sleeping over at his place while Sammy was at a friends and she had a very violent nightmare, one of a secret past she wasn't willing to share with anyone, he had wanted to know but she kept shrugging it off.

When morning came, he wouldn't let up and even brought in the fact of his own past which she knew about but still, she wouldn't say anything, saying it wasn't worth anyone's time about it. She then had received a phone call, which she was speaking English in, and he wanted to know how she was able to be so good in speaking the language. She asked him to stop but he wouldn't and when he cornered her, she just flipped, saying if she couldn't have her space or privacy then it was over. Which caused a very large argument, slamming doors and now leaving the blonde very much hurting.

"Maybe I should head over to Darien's tomorrow and tell him?" she let off a shrug and began to serve the next customer.

As it was getting close to closing time at 2am, her boss locked up and she began heading towards her bike in the parking lot, once she had gotten there the street lamp went out, thinking nothing of it, she went to put her helmet on but was quickly grabbed from behind, the person let go and she spun around, to see a man wearing a balaclava and black gloves, "damn you're a fistey bitch…. The boss said you just a scared little girl"

Serena looked to him curiously, wondering who he was talking about but was cut short when she just realised he had tried to kidnap her, quickly she got into fighting stance but 2 more came out of no-where, "just come quietly with us and we wont have to hurt you little girl!" a second spoke, the voice sounded slightly familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had heard it.

"As if! Now get lost! I know how to fight and unless you want me reporting this to the police get away!" they all let out a loud laugh and came at her from all directions, but after about 10 minutes they had the advantage with strength especially since she used up energy in the yoman fight earlier that night.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice "SERENA!" turning around she saw Darien running up to her, _'he must have felt me in trouble when the first guy grabbed me!'_ that slight destraction caused one of them to hit her in the back of the head, throw her into a van and drive off with the girl.

Darien had seen everything but he just couldn't get there in time, he had used Serena's bike to try and follow the man but lost them after a while. In flustration he went to the police, but it was no use, since he didn't know where she was going with the men, they couldn't start a search unless she was missing for the first 48 hours.

And that was the start of Serena's worst nightmare coming to life…..

SM SM SM SM SM SM

 **Hey guys! Its been a long time since I've been able to do a story and post! A lot has happened!**

 **I was constantly working and last year I found out an amazing surprise!**

 **I was pregnant! So now I have a lovely healthy young little 6 month old boy! So hopefully if he gives me the time! I'll give you the stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

That night Serena was taken, Darien couldn't sleep he blamed himself for not being able to save her from being kidnapped. Looking up at the moon from his balcony he felt his heart aching.

Every day for the past two weeks he felt pain straight threw his heart, pain he knew his princess was in, most of the time he wouldn't feel anything for hours which he knew that she was trying to surprise from him feeling, But after a while it came hitting him full force sometimes that hard he drops to his knees in agony.

The first time it had happened was when he visited the girls at Raye's, and out of no where he dropped to the floor holding his chest, he didn't know what his princess was going threw but he knew…. Just knew it was horrible. "I'm sorry Serena…. I'm sorry for pushing you I shouldn't have tried forcing you to tell me. When I get you back and I will get you back! I'll make everything right!"

He turned to look inside his apartment, Sammy was asleep in his bedroom , when the young boy found out he was in tears, and all he could say was, "she can't go through it again!" it had confused Darien to no end, but finally a few nights ago Sammy had told him somewhat he knew about Serena.

"she was an orphan…. She had been kidnapped from all she knew in America and brought here…. Since the government didn't know who Serena really was, they couldn't send her back to America so they put her into the foster program, and the Tsukino's adopted her. Sammy remembered Serena being very scared and angry all the time until she finally began to open up and relax into the person everyone knew her as today.

Once Darien had told the girls this information, Amy began looking into any missing child reports in America from when Serena was around 6 or 7, and surely enough a girl fitting Serena's child hood description came up, her name Serenity James, age 6 missing from Colorado Parents had been murdered but an older sister was still alive. They had contacted the sister, who was over joyed that Serena was alive but didn't like the fact that Serena had been kidnapped again.

Currently the woman was on her way to Japan.

SM SM SM SM SM

Over at the Hiwaki shrine, Raye was sat in front of the sacred fire, she had been every night since Serena went missing, "Oh please sacred fire….please give me some direction or indication to where Serena is!"

The sacred fire burned brightly but giving Raye no indication on what she actually wanted to know. She focused and concentrated harder until the flames burst threw closer to her, sending Raye backwards in a fright letting out a slight scream, 3 girls behind her jumped up catching the raven haired girl as she hit the floor panting.

"Raye are you ok!" spoke the blunette checking to see if the girl had received any injuries from the fire. "I…. oh my god… the sacred fire finally gave me something… oh god Serena…" she knelt up tears stinging her violet eye's.

"What did you see?" spoke up the blonde haired girl, "Serena… s…she's being beaten by the looks of it…. Every day. She's weak," they nodded having a feeling that Serena was being in danger from what Darien had reported from the night she was taken. "That's not all…."

They all looked to her, "It looks like, she only days away from being dead."

Mina stood up "Then we have to do something, every night we search every inch of Tokyo until we find Serena, we can't let our princess down any longer!" they all stood up and joined her with what Mina was planning.

"What about the Youmans?" Spoke up the blue haired girl Amy, "Then we cut them down quickly so we can continue our search, we need to rescue our princess from what ever situation she is in. She is important to us remember" they all nodded and with that taking out their transformation pens, "We start tonight lets move scouts!"

SM SM SM SM SM

In the outskirts of Tokyo not too far away actually, was a run down factory, Serena looked up to see the moon out again, "Another full moon and I don't get to enjoy it," looking around, there was no guards on duty tonight, "Must be having fun with another girl inside the factory. Now to continue on what I was originally doing."

Wincing in pain, she struggled to get into a standing position, and weakly walked towards the window, she could see the night sky being so clear. It was so beautiful to see the moon shining up so high, but she didn't have time for that, she knew what she was about to do would make a noise and alert people within the factory, luckly there wasn't any bars on the window as she pulled her head back getting ready for the pain and threw it forward.

*CRASH* immediately pieces of glass flew everywhere, gritting her teeth in pain, she knew most of her face was sliced especially the left side. Looking down to the floor a large piece of glass was there, just as a loud slam was heard and feet running towards her cell, she quickly moved the glass underneath the bed so it wasn't to be seen but so she could easily access it with her feet.

The cell door opened and Serena was pulled back by her hair "think you can escape huh blondie?"

"Get the fuck of me you bastard! You've already ruined my childhood now you want to ruin my teenage years?" the man grinned before slamming her into the wall and punching the blonde into the stomach causing her to give out a slight cry. "I told you once before Serenity, you belong to me…. Your service belongs to me, your body mind and soul! I broke you once before and I will break you again! Especially when you put me in jail once."

Gritting her teeth, "You deserved it! In fact you deserve death row! How many other girls are in here huh? How many more lives are you destroying Daryl!"

He grinned while walking up to her, grabbing Serena by the throat holding up her head, "as many as I want, now what shall your punishment be tonight?" He brought his fist back slamming another punch into her delicate rib cage, hearing a slight crack, "Don't you worry I'll have you cleaned up by morning before our clients get here, but first does this hurt?" he pressed onto her ribs, and a scream erupted from her mouth, which sent him into a laugh "Oh my dear, there is so much more where that came from."

He took out a knife and cut up the front of her t-shirt showing her bear skin which was decorated in cuts, and bruises, "Bring it in here, I think it's about time we use that!"

Another man came in, his hair was black, with blazing green eye's, "Sure thing boss," Serena's eye's widened when she saw a piece of metal, red at the bottom in a circle, Daryl turned her so she was held against his chest in a tight hold, no matter on how much she struggled she couldn't move, the more she did, the tighter he held.

Once the other male brought it closer to her chest, she could feel the heat already beginning to blister her skin, "Do it right in the fucking middle Chester." Not a second later, the hot iron was pressed against her porcerline skin, and a loud piercing scream erupted from her mouth.

SM SM SM SM SM SM

 **Short chapter I know! I'm sorry but I want to try and drag this out as much as I can with Serena being in captivity. Have you figured out what they are doing with Serena and her past yet?**

 **If not then don't worry all will be revealed in due time!**

 **How much longer will it take for the Scouts to find Serena?**

 **Will Darien ever get to say sorry?**

 **Who is Serena's older sister?**


End file.
